The Crystal Games
by SonicaTheHedgehog000
Summary: Sonic and friends are on another adventure! The emeralds are being a bit weird, so Silver and Blaze along with a few other friends go to investigate and suddenly they're in a...game show? With a dark and evil host? And with their lives in grave danger? Sounds like fun! Shippings include Silvaze, slight Shadouge/Knuxouge and hints of Sonamy and Taiream. Story is much better inside.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Blaaaaaaaazzzzzzzeeeeeeee~!"_

Silver screamed as the rollercoaster sped down. He clung to Blaze, who's fur was on end. His quills were still hard and sharpened as the ride came to a stop.

"How the heck did you convince me to get on that thing?!" Silver looked at his friend, who was slightly green.  
"Excuse me? Weren't you the one who wanted to get on this barf machine?" Blaze held her lunch in.

_**Flashback**___

_"Blaze! Let's go on this one! Please~Please~Please~?!"_  
_"I don't know...it's pretty high up..."_  
_"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah right. Anyways, let's get out of here, I- are you even listening to me?" Silver noticed Blaze's eyes and ears were somewhere else.  
"Do you hear that?" Blaze's ears twitched.  
"Hear wha-"

"_Ahhhhhhh!_ Help!"

Silver and Blaze looked at each other and ran towards the call for help to find a bunch of chubby round robots terrorizing the theme park.

"Eggman? What is he doing here!?" Silver narrowed his eyes.  
"No time for questions, we've got company!" Blaze summoned a fireball.

Silver shot a couple of psychic knifes at the robots, destroying them thoroughly. A purple mist seeped out of the remains, and disappeared into the night. Blaze was plowing through robots in a lethal fire tornado, causing the same mist to disappear likewise. A robot charged at a woman who was cradling her baby in fear. Silver ran over quickly and made a forcefield around them, while Blaze took it out.

After the seemingly huge supply of neverending robots were finished, Silver looked at his friend.

"What the heck was that about?" He panted.  
"No idea, but I have a feeling something's up..." Blaze pondered.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Sonic came running in.

"Oh sure, _now you turn up_." Blaze deadpanned, then got serious. "A huge seize of robots just attacked here, we handled the situation quite well, no thanks to you."

"_Oops..._ I was a little distracted at the chili dog stand across town when I saw the explosions. By the time I got here, you guys already finished them off!" Sonic sweatdropped.

"Some 'Fastest Thing Alive' you are..." Silver muttered.  
"_What?_"  
"Nothing."

"...right. I dunno, it's unusual for Eggman to just give a sudden attack with announcing it to the world. Tails probably has some info on it. C'mon!"

"So what you're saying, is that Eggman just attacked out of the blue?" Tails questioned.  
"Yep." Silver nodded.

Tails cocked his head. "Are you sure it was Eggman? Usually he announces it to the world first."  
"That's what I said!" Sonic leaned against the couch.  
"Well, purple smo-" Blaze started.

"SOOOOONNNNNIICC~~~!"  
"Miss Amy! Please slow down!"  
"Sorry Cream, but I have to get to my Sonikku~!"

Sonic tensed. "Tails, please let me-"  
"Basement's downstairs." Tails looked down at his random gadgets and doohickeys.  
"Thanks."

One supersonic second later, Amy crashed through the door, Cream by her side.  
"Sonic! I know you're here~! Tails, where is-"  
"Basement, downstairs. Hi, Cream." Tails replied, not even minding.  
"Thanks! SONIC~!"

"As I was saying, purple smoke came out of the robots after we destroyed them. Is that supposed to happen?" Blaze continued.  
"Purple smoke or mist? I'm defeated robots before, and nothing like that happened." Tails shrugged. "Maybe a side effect or a knockout gas?"  
"No, it just moved on it's own. It disappeared pretty darn quick." Silver flexed his quills.

"Weird..."

"Ha! Got'cha, my darling Sonic~!"  
"Tails!_ HELP ME!_"

Tails cringed. _"Whoops..._"

Sonic came running up the stairs, five at a time, with Amy right on his tail.  
"Tails!"

Blaze nudged Cream. "Cream, can you get Amy to stop? We have a bigger issue at hand."

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll try..." Cream walked over to the pink hedgehog. "Miss Amy, we'd really like you to stop for a moment, Miss Blaze doesn't really like it."

Amy looked at Cream, then at Sonic, who was wrapped up in a living room curtain.  
"Okay..."

Green eyes peeked out. "Is it safe?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Yes, now I think we should pay Eggman a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze shivered as the Tornado flew though the air to Eggman's base.

It was cold this high up, But that was not the only reason she was shivering. She hated heights as much as Sonic hated water.

She looked over at Silver on the other side of the plane, who was busy keeping a shield of Telekinesis energy in front of him and Blaze to stop the wind from pushing them off the wings of the Tornado, Tails plane, where they sat.

There was only two seats in the Tornado, which were occupied by Amy in the back with Cheese, Cream's chao, on her lap and Tails and Cream sharing the front seat, which was just big enough for the two of them.

Tails was explaining some of the controls to Cream, who was watching with fascination, occasionally glancing at Tails and smiling.

Blaze looked down at the ground, and instantly wished she hadn't. It looked a thousand miles away!

She shuddered, then something on the green landscape below caught her eye. A blue blur was racing across the ground, keeping up with the plane.

_That must be Sonic,_ she thought. Amy had offered to share a seat with him on the plane, but he had decide to run there instead, giving the excuse that he needed to "_stretch his legs_". Blaze hadn't wanted to ride on the plane, but knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep up with Sonic, even with her speed she just wasn't as fast as him, therefore slowing everyone down, she had -reluctantly- agreed to ride on the Tornado.

She was seriously regretting it.

In the distance Blaze could just see the top of the mountain where Eggman's 'newest' base was.

As the plane flew closer, Blaze could make out more details. The mountain was mostly gray stone, with a few trees and bushes growing near it's base.

When she looked closer she noticed a door, cleverly made to blend in with rock around it, nearly impossible to see unless you knew what you were looking for. It was set on a ledge about fifty above the ground, just big enough for Tails to land the plane on.

Blaze started to relax, knowing she would soon be off the plane and on the ground, when the plane suddenly gave a violent shuddered, causing her to almost fall off. The Tornado started to fall, heading straight for the ledge.

"What's going on?!" Amy screamed.

"I don't know! The engine's not responding!" Tails shouted as he desperately tried to get the plane under control.

Blaze's heart was racing. She could hear the others screaming as the Tornado continued to fall, gaining speed. She opened her mouth to scream as well, but no sound came out. She closed her eyes as the ledge zoomed closer, bracing for the crash that was sure to come.

But it didn't. Blaze slowly opened her eyes to see the Tornado an inch from the floor of the ledge, surrounded by a pale turquoise light. She looked over at Silver, who had one arm outstretched and was breathing heavily.

Silver slowly lowered the plane onto the ledge. As soon as the Tornado touched the ground, Blaze shakily got off, her fur standing straight on end and her legs slightly trembling.

The others slowly got off the plane, all looking a little shaken. As Tails went to check the engine, Silver hurried over to Blaze.

"You okay?" He asked, a look of concern on his face.  
"_Y-yeah_, I'm okay. Thanks Silver." She replied as her fur started to settle down.

"Guys, you might want to come take a look at this!" Tails called from where he was examining the plane engine.

Silver and Blaze hurried over, along with Amy and Cream. What they saw made them gasp.

Growing in and around the engine were strange purple crystals.

"What the..." Amy trailed off.  
"I don't know how they got there, but their definitely what jammed the engine." Tails said "This doesn't look like something Eggman would do."

"Well, we should be able to find some answers in there." Silver pointed over to the door, which Blaze had completely forgotten about.

"Right, I'll go get Sonic. You guys try to find some a way to open it." Tails said, then took off from the cliff to get Sonic.

The rest of them walked over to the door and stared at it for a moment. There was a complicated looking lock on the door, which, even after Amy hit it with her hammer a few times, still held firm.

"Maybe I can unlock it." Silver said, as his hand glowed blue. After a few moments they heard a click, and the large door slowly swung open.

"Huh, that was easy!" Silver commented.

Just then Tails came flying up over the ledge, carrying a blue hedgehog with him.

"Tails told me what happened. You guys okay?" Sonic asked.  
"Oh yes Mr. Sonic, we're all right." Cream replied.

"Then let's go get some answers!" Sonic said as he headed though the door.  
The others followed and soon found themselves in a dark corridor.

"Alright, time for stealth mode!" Sonic said as he 'stealthily' ran off.

"Oh, this should be good." Blaze muttered as they moved deeper into Eggman's base.


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles sat in the shade of a palm tree, relaxing with the Master Emerald in sight. No worries, no pesky Bat Girl, no annoying blue hedgehogs, how could this day go bad?

That question was answered when he suddenly saw something in the distance, flying over Angel Island, and landing in one of the jungle areas in the island. It was too far away to see clearly, but he had a pretty good idea who it could be.

"I bet it's that darn bat girl again," He growled as he started into the jungle to confront the intruder.

Knuckles quietly approached the clearing where he thought he had seen the person land. As he neared, he saw small wisps of purple smoke curl through the trees.

'_That's strange..._' He thought, and and hurried to the edge of the clearing. What he saw made him gasp.

One of Eggman's robots, laid in the clearing. It looked like it had crash-landed, and the purple smoke was coming from it. It was obvious from it had fallen, it was meant to simply crash.

'_So if it wasn't to steal the Master Emerald..._' Knuckles thought as he narrowed his eyes dramatically, '_...it must be a decoy._'

Knuckles rushed back to where he had left the emerald, but it was already gone.

"Arghh!" He shouted as he punched a pillar in frustration. Then he saw something small and green where the emerald had been before. When he looked closer, he saw it was a shard of the Master Emerald. There was a strange purple murkiness at the center, and as he watched, it slowly spread until the entire shard was a deep purple.

Something weird was going on, and Knuckles was going to find out what.

'Cause nobody, _nobody_, messed with the Master Emerald, and got away with it.

* * *

**Short chapter! Oh yes, I forgot to mention- this is a fic me and my bff 5evr are working on together, so we're trying our best to write new chapters up. Thanks for reading! And if you please- review? :3 It'd mean alot. Thanks!  
**

**~Sonica out!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, it should be close." Rouge said, landing on her feet gracefully as she dropkicked another Eggpawn.

"It is, I can feel it's energy. Make a left next corridor." Shadow agreed, looking awesome as a different Eggpawn dropped in slow motion before him, a hole that went straight through the metal armor and machinery caused by released Chaos Spears.

The pair nodded at eachother quickly and started off again at a fast pace, black slightly ahead of white but keeping at a considerable pace for the bat. Streaks of gold sliced through incoming robots that charged at them, the sheer power of Chaos getting stronger and stronger as the hedgehog who lived off the source drew nearer. Heart tipped boots clicked against the floor at a speedy pace, eventually lifting up off the floor and a flapping noise replaced them, small black wings making the female go even faster to even out the distance between her and Shadow. Robot carcasses were spread out across their pathway as the two passed through the extremely long hallway and were faced with a dead end.

"What? No! We need to make a left!" Rouge stomped her right foot on the ground, hands balled into fists at her sides, and ran up and attempted to drillkick through it. All she got was a loud 'BANG' against the wall and a somewhat sore foot. "It's been reinforced!" She exclaimed, her leg slightly aching now.

"It's right across that wall-" Shadow kept calm though, looking at the left wall that was keeping them from achieving their mission. "-but it's simple what we need to do. Step aside." Black furred knees slightly bent as his body came to fully face the wall, Rouge taking the advice and stepping away a good distance, getting behind Shadow, who had raised an arm as his fingertips crackled with energy, charging up to go against the stubborn wall.

As soon as the spear was released, Shadow's eyes widened in shock. Powerful it was, yes, but the wall didn't care to budge. The energy bounced off the wall, a few sparks flying as it hit different barriers, eventually fading away.

"What? Impossible!" Shadow remarked, getting up from behind a destroyed robot, staring at Rouge in disbelief as she got up too from across the room- they had both been smart and taken cover behind something when the spear had gone berserk.

"So even _you_ can't do squat about it. _Great._ But we need that emerald! How are we-" Rouge was interrupted as the wall then suddenly blew up, metal shards flying towards them. Shadow immediately sensed danger and channeled energy from the nearby emerald, making a risky Chaos Control towards Rouge, tackling her down behind a robot again as sharp debris piece flew over their heads. A deep cry of 'RAGHH!" was heard, and Rouge perfectly knew _that _agitated voice.

As the area cleared of danger of possible decapitation, red and blue eyes looked up at what- or more, _who_- got rid of the annoying obstacle. "Hey, Knucklehead! Go find your own wall to smash!" Rouge shouted, covering up her surprise at the echidna's sudden entry.

"What-" Knuckles said, also slightly surprised at the other's presence. "You two- What are _you_ people doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same question, echidna. Now don't get in our way!" Shadow narrowed his eyes, annoyed as time was wasting. There was no time for games!

"Playing your cards that way, huh? Well, you've got another thing coming!" Knuckles shifted into a battle stance, ready for action. "You stay away from my emerald shar-" He warned, but was rudely interrupted by a strong fist meeting the side of his face, so fast he didn't even notice the dark hedgehog pounce and attack.

"Emeralds? Those are ours, so go run back to your burrow." Shadow said calmly, withdrawing from the punch and stepping back a fair distance, getting ready for battle.

The other male in the room did not take kindly to that, and charged at a fast pace towards the hedgehog, hands in fists with deadly knuclaws ready for attack. His target dodged with ease, though, making the attack in vain as he received a roundhouse kick to the head once passing Shadow, his own running momentum adding to the speed of the kick and he was sent flying into Rouge, unable to stop his own feet.

The bat didn't know what just happened, it all unraveled so quick. She knew Shadow had poked at Knuckles' temper, they were beginning to brawl and next thing she knew, she was knocked over onto her back with a heavy echidna ontop of her!

Rouge groaned and attempted to push him off of her, twisting to the side as her arms were pinned by her sides.

The heavy weight was then lifted off of her body and a hand held out in front of her, and she lightly blushed, embarrassed about needing help for a petty little thing like being knocked down, but she took it anyways, red streaked arms pulling her back up to her feet.

"Shadow and Rouge, sittin' in a tree, _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" A singy-song tone echoed around the hallway, along with some noises of hands falling into their owner's own faces as the 'couple' snapped their head towards the voice.

Knuckles then chuckled as he got back up, shaking off any daze the collision might've caused him.

Shadow growled. "Faker, if you have any common sense in that peanut brain of yours, you _will_ stop."

But saying _that_ only triggered the other's ambition even more, singing even louder, "First comes _love_, then comes _marriage_,"

"Shut up!" Rouge outbursted, her blush now more than caused by accepting help.

"_THEN COMES SHADOW WITH A BABY CARRIAG-"_ Sonic finished, but then quickly fell flat on his face as Shadow had run up and simply tripped the other. But his cruelty wouldn't stop there.

"Sonic and _AMY_ sitting in a tree…" Shadow started, trailing off for the effect- and his doppelganger's face was just priceless now as he realized his own joke was being put against him.

"No. You wouldn't."

"_K-I-S-S-" _

"No, _stop right there. Stop._"

"_-I-N-G,"_

Abrupt giggles were now heard amongst the group of people, amused at the verbal harassments that were exchanged.

"First comes _love,_ then comes-"

Sonic quickly got back up to his feet and was about to reject when he was beaten to it.

"_Marriage!_" Amy then suddenly cried out, happy in her fantasies. The weird looks she received were clearly ignored as her smile grew, but Shadow still continued…

"Then comes _Faker_ with a _baby carriage…_"

"Shaddap!" Sonic said, his cheeks hot.

Tails then saw how the situation was going along, and wisely cut in before it could get any worse. "So, what are you guys doing here?"


End file.
